Children who play with puzzles tend to lose the pieces of the puzzle. This problem can occur more often when children and/or parents transport the puzzles to various locations. Puzzle covers do not provide an effective way to transport or store puzzles because they cover up the puzzle, making it difficult to view the picture associated with the puzzle. Moreover, where a puzzle cover is elastically coupled to a puzzle board, the pieces are likely to fall out when the cover is removed.
These and other drawbacks exist.